The Other Side Of The Door
by GreenGirl13
Summary: This is a story based along the storyline of the original Kingdom Hearts game, told from Riku's perspective. It follows Riku from the beginning of the game all the way to the other side of the door.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! For those of you who don't know me I am Green Girl 13. I have written two other stories here on Both of them are based on the musical Wicked. The first is a one shot called A Change In The Weather, and the second is a longer story called Look To The Western Sky. Now I am starting a new story based on the video game Kingdom Hearts, by Disney and Squaresoft. This story, The Other Side Of The Door, is based on the story line of the game, only from Riku's point of view. As the story goes along, it may contain some spoilers from the end of the game (if you haven't finished it). But I'll warn you when those chapters come up. I hope you enjoy this new story! Please feel free to read and review! I would appreciate anything you have to say, good or bad. Thank you and enjoy!**_

_**GreenGirl13**_

Kingdom Hearts: The Other Side of the Door

**Chapter 1: The Island**

The bright sun filtered through some large, palm trees, into a clearing. The sand was a dazzling white, seeming to reflect the sun's light, and propel it back a thousand times brighter. There wasn't a breeze, all was still. And yet something lurked, something dark and terrible, that would soon shatter this peaceful scene.

Riku looked up at the golden sun, shielding his eyes. He sighed, then bent, picking up a large piece of wood. He had been gathering wood most of the morning, and yet he hadn't seen any sign of the others. Riku shifted his load to better suit him, and he walked on, coming out of the small clearing, to a bit of a ledge, overlooking the gentle stretch of beach that ran to the ocean.

Riku, along with his good friends Sora, and Kairi were building a raft. They had gotten the idea about a month earlier, while walking down the quiet carpet of sand that ringed their small island.

"Do you ever wonder...what else is out there?" Sora had said, looking out toward the horizon. He picked up a small stone, tossing it up in the air and catching it.

"How can you not wonder about it?" Riku had answered softly, staring straight ahead. Always, in his quietest moments, Riku would ponder their destiny. Why were they here? On this island, of all places? Surely there was more to the world than this, more beyond this world. That's when they had come up with the idea to build a raft. They had planned, and sketched it, made lists of supplies needed to build the actual raft, and also for the journey.

But as Riku remembered this, he also saw farther back in his mind, to another time, to something that had first sparked his interest in other worlds. Kairi.

She had appeared on a day almost like this one. The waves rhythmically pulsing as they splashed on the sand. Riku had been sitting near the waterfall, carving a new knife handle. His feet were dangling in the small pool of water, as the waterfall churned it softly. Suddenly another pair of feet had joined his, and Riku looked up to see Sora, a worried look on his face. He had been trying to call out to Riku, but Riku hadn't heard over the sound of the waterfall.

"There's a girl on the beach!" He said, casting a look over towards the water. Riku looked over as well, and gasped. He could see something lying on the sand, the water flooding around it's legs. In a flash Riku was up and running, Sora right behind him. As he came closer he saw it was indeed a girl. She was soaked through, and damp red hair covered her face.

Riku knelt down beside her, Sora doing the same. She was wearing a skirt, and a white tank top. Riku had never seen her before. He searched the ocean's surface for any sign of a shipwreck, but there was none. Just then the girl stirred. Riku looked down, gently shaking her shoulders. Sora was watching her face intently. Then her eyes opened. She blinked, looking up at the two of them, looking right back at her. Then she rolled over, coughing up water.

"Are you okay?" Sora had asked, helping her sit up. She looked around, her eyes searching the tiny island. Then she looked at Sora, then Riku. There was something in her eyes, like she knew more of the world, of herself than she thought.

"Yes...I think so...where am I?" She asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Sora grinned, and was quick to answer.

"You're on Destiny Islands, I'm Sora." He said, his grin widening. Riku shook his head, a small smile on his face. Sora was always eager to meet someone new.

"I'm Riku." He said, helping the girl stand. "Sora, go up to the tree house, and grab that blanket in the corner. She must be freezing." Sora nodded, then took off for the tree house. The girl looked at Riku again, then down at her feet. "So...were you shipwrecked? How did you get here?" Riku asked, unsure of what to say.

"I'm Kairi," she said softer than before. "And I...I don't know how I got here. Or..." She paused, looking unsure of what she was about to say. "Or even what happened before I came here." Riku thought about this, interested.

"You mean, you can't remember anything about your life before now?" He asked, wondering what she meant. But Kairi nodded, studying the sand under her shoe.

"It's like...I've lost everything, it's all a blank. You must think I'm really weird." She said, coming out of her thoughts. But Riku shook his head.

"No, I don't think you're weird at all." He said, what could this mean? That maybe there were...other places than their small home? Other, a shiver went through him as he thought it, worlds maybe? Just then Sora came running back, carrying a large, gray blanket.

"Found it Riku!" He said, handing it to Kairi, who wrapped herself up in it. She muttered a thank you, then began to walk up the beach, towards the small shack. Riku and Sora followed a bit behind her.

"Sora, her name's Kairi, and I think she's from another world." Riku said, Sora looked at him, puzzled. "She said she can't remember anything about herself before now, or how she got here in the first place." Sora's eyes widened, and he looked forward at Kairi again.

"But, what makes you think she's from another world?" Sora said, bringing his gaze back to Riku.

"I...I don't know, it's just...odd, something that wouldn't happen here." And he also had a feeling, in the pit of his stomach, telling him that Kairi was different, not like them. But he didn't share this with Sora. He just kept walking up the beach, staring after the mysterious girl who had brought so many questions on the tide with her.

Riku shook his head, scattering the memory. He had been ten when Kairi came, Sora was nine. Even after four years, her past was still as much of a mystery as it was on that day. Riku grabbed another plank of wood, walking down towards the beach, where sand met water. As he came closer he saw Sora sitting down on the sand, Kairi standing above him. They were talking about how they were excited to finally be getting the raft finished.

"Hey, what about me?" Riku called jokingly. Sora and Kairi both turned around. "I don't see you slowpokes gathering wood." He said, walking over to them. He tossed his wood to Sora, who struggled to catch it. "You too." He said, pointing at Kairi.

"Okay, we can work together." She said, giggling. Riku sat down, tired from finding all that wood. "I'll race you." Kairi baited. Riku raised an eye brow at her.

"Are you kidding? No way." But Kairi knew Riku and Sora couldn't resist a race.

"One...two...three!" Riku looked at Sora, grinned, then took off. Sora was right behind him. He could hear Kairi laughing as she tried to catch up. He grinned and sped up, pulling ahead even more. Finally they went under the bridge that led to a smaller island, and the shack came into view. Riku touched it first.

"Beat you!" He shouted, as Sora came up, panting, Kairi soon joined them, smiling. "Now," he said as soon as they had caught their breath. "Let's get started."

They split up. Sora was to look for a few more logs, some fish, and some mushrooms. Riku was to find another cloth for a spare sail, and to carve the last paddle. Kairi was preparing their bags, and double checking supplies.

Riku quickly found another cloth that would make a perfect sail, then grabbed his knife, and went off to carve. He ducked into the shack, climbed some stairs, then went around a curve to another door. This was his place, his spot where he came to think, or just relax. It overlooked the ocean, and had a series of wooden platforms, and trees leading to a slope, and a paupu tree. This is what he and Sora called the obsticle course. They would often challenge each other and see who could touch the tree and make it back to the ledge first.

Riku sat down, with a partially made oar, took out his knife, and began carving. They had other friends on the island. Wakka, who always carried around his blitz ball, often challenging the others to a fight. There was Selphie, a younger girl, of about 11 or12, who never went anywhere without her jump rope. And then there was Tidus. He was about Selphie's age, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He loved to duel with the wooden swoards that they all had. Riku always teased that Tidus was Sora's younger brother, they looked so alike. Sora had spiky brown hair, and very clear blue eyes.

About an hour later, Sora came onto the ledge, followed by Kairi, who was making something. Riku stood up and handed her the oar.

"All done. There you go." He said, Kairi smiled, and took it.

"What are you making Kairi?" Sora asked, and Kairi held it up.

"It's a necklace, made of shells. It's supposed to be good luck for sailors." It was indeed a necklace, which ended in a star shape. Riku nodded. Kairi went to go put the oar with the raft. Riku picked up a star shaped fruit, handing it to Sora. "Sora, here. You wanted one didn't you?" Sora looked confused.

"What?"

"It's a Paupu fruit, they say that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, and they will remain a part of each other's lives forever." He grinned, turning to study the obstacle course.

"Uh...thanks..." Sora stammered, setting the paupu down by a rock.

"What do you think the raft should be called?" Riku asked suddenly, an idea forming in his head.

"Hmm...how about...Jewel of the Ocean?" Riku seemed to think a moment.

"I was thinking Half-Wind" Then he turned to Sora. "How about this, we'll race, first one to touch the tree and make it back gets to name the raft...and share the paupu fruit with Kairi."

"What?...But I mean..." Kairi came back, and Riku asked her to count them off.

"Ready? One...two...three...go!" Riku shot from the starting point, but Sora was close on his heels. He leaped across the platforms, then climbed the largest one. As he looked down, he saw Sora cut across the beach. Riku set a determined look on his face, grabbed the glider, then pushed off. The handles zoomed across the wire, ending in a slope to the ground. He leaped off, and jumped across the rocks, his breath coming hard. Sora was almost there. Riku pushed himself, his hand scraped the tree's bark. He whirled, leaping across the trees. He reached the platforms just ahead of Sora. He jumped, trying to gain speed. There was the finish line. Riku pushed harder,...and they tied.

Riku looked over to see Sora panting on the ground beside him. A flash of anger went over his face, but Riku controlled it, and helped Sora up.

"Good race..." he said, Sora looked at him, a strange look on his face. "You're not upset over that Paupu thing are you?" Riku said suddenly, forcing a laugh. "That was just a joke." Then he turned, and walked out the door, back to the main island.


	2. Chapter 2

_**All right! Moving right along to chapter two! Please continue reading and review with any thoughts or comments that you may have! I would like to know what you think!**_

**Chapter 2 : The Attack**

Riku lay with his head on his arms, looking up at the sunset sky. Kairi and Sora were sitting by him, Kairi putting the finishing touches on her necklace.

"Riku, do you really think there are other worlds out there? Like Kairi's?" Riku thought for a moment before anwering.

"Yes, I sometimes wonder, why us? Why here? Why are we meant to be on this island? What if we had ended up somewhere else? Where would we have ended up?" Riku paused, looking up at Kairi, then went on. "If Kairi hadn't come here, I might never have wondered any of this. Kairi...thanks." He said, a bit awkwardly. They talked longer into the night, then finally broke up, going to their boats to paddle back to the mainland.

"Remember, everybody be here bright and early, then we'll set sail." Riku called over his shoulder to the others, waving before they all became tiny specks on the water.

"Mom? I'm home!...Mom?" Riku called as he walked into the house. There was no answer, as he walked into the kitchen he saw a letter on the counter.

_Dear Riku,_

_I've gone further into the mainland to pick up some groceries. I'll be back as soon as I can. There's some leftovers in the fridge._

_Love, mom_

Riku tromped upstairs, shutting his door and flopping on the bed. Ever since his father had left them about eight years ago, he had never been the same. He never understood why he'd left them, and there was a place in his heart that would never forgive him. His mother had to work two jobs, and usually had late hours.

As Riku was thinking this, a flash of lightning lit up the room. He sat up, staring out the window, there were dark clouds forming above the small island. But as Riku looked at it, there was something else present, something he couldn't name.

In a flash Riku was outside, hurridly untieing his boat. As the rain came pouring down Riku pulled his boat up to the dock. As he was tying it up, he saw that another boat was already there. Who else was here? He ran up to the beach, and looked around, but saw no one else. Suddenly a huge black orb opened up above him, but Riku wasn't afraid, he was...he didn't know how to explain it.

Riku found himself drawn to the small island where he and the others practiced sword fighting. There was a small pool of darkness, blotting the sand. Riku felt that this was what he had waited for, the adventure he craved, the meaning of why he was who he was. He stood there, looking straight ahead, a wave of peace flooding him.

How long he stood there, he didn't know, but he turned as he heard footsteps behind him. He saw Sora running across the small bridge toward him, but he really didn't care.

"Riku!...where's Kairi? I thought she was with you?" Riku smiled slightly.

"Kairi's coming with us." He said, looking up at the huge black sphere that loomed above them. "This is what I've been waiting for, I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He stretched his hand out towards his friend, but Sora took a step back, frightened. Sora might have said something more, but Riku didn't hear, he calmly stood, as a huge pool of blackness appeared at his feet, then slowly climbed over his body, traveling towards his face. He looked at Sora once more, then all was darkness.

Riku stirred, feeling a cold floor underneath his back. His head swam as he tried to open his eyes. He tried to recall what had happened to him. But before he could gather his thoughts, he opened his eyes, and saw another pair staring down at him.

A woman, cloathed in a strange black cloak loomed over him. She had yellow eyes, and wore a strange hood or hat on her head that resembled horns. Her robes gave the appearence that she was swarthed in flames, and she carried a long staff, with a green sphere set on top of it.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" She grinned, her eyes glinting in a strange way as her hand stroked the green orb on top of the staff.

Riku struggled to his feet, closing his eyes a moment as a dizzy spell passed. When he opened them again, he saw that they were not alone. Just behind the woman, were dark shapes, of other people. There were at least five of them, and all their attention seemed rivited on him.

Just then one of the shadows stepped forward, into the light. He looked like a sea captain. He wore a long red coat with gold trim, high boots, and his black curls reached to his shoulders. He stroked his chin with his left hand, his green eyes studying Riku.

"It would seem we have a visitor...interesting." He strode forward suddenly, grabbing Riku's shoulder with his hand. As he thrust out his right hand, Riku stifled a gasp. Instead of a hand, this man had a hook. A long, sharp, silver hook, which at the moment was inches from Riku's face. "What's your name boy?" the man asked with a snarl. Riku tore his gaze from the hook, and forced himself to look into the man's face.

"Riku,...what is this place? Who are you?"

"Ahhh...patience my boy, all in good time." The woman with the horns murmerd quietly.

"What should we do with him?" Asked another voice from the shadows. It's tone was very deep, and had almost a ring of laughter in it. At this more voices filled the room, all talking at once, debating on Riku's fate.

"This boy is from an island" the woman said loudly. Immediately all was quiet. She came closer to Riku, her eyes seeming to bore into his very soul. "I sense in you a great desire to find yourself, a willingness to accept the darkness." She smiled her malicious smile once more. "Oh yes, I think you will be of use to me boy." Riku gulped, he didn't know what she meant, but he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Take him to the Viewing Room." The woman ordered suddenly. "I think that what we have to show him will be of great interest to our guest." Before Riku could say anything the woman turned, and strode forward. Two figures grabbed his arms, and hurried him after her.

They seemed to be in a large stone building. Maybe a castle? Riku wasn't sure. The air was chilly, and the walls echoed with their soft footsteps. Finally they came to two large double doors. As they opened and Riku was pushed inside he saw that the room was empty, except for a large, cicular pit in the center of the room.

The woman walked to the pit, she waved her staff over it, and muttered something. As Riku was brought to the edge of the circle, a great green light suddenly filled the pit. In this eerrie light Riku could now see the faces of his captors.

There was the woman, then next to her, what looked like a large, dirty sack. His seams were his eyes and mouth, and he had a nasty expression on his face. Next, was the man with the Hook. He looked at Riku and grinned, his teeth shining in the light. On Riku's other side was a very tall, thin man. He wore long black robes, with a burgandy and black turban on his head. He had a small gotee that curled at the end, and also carried a staff. But this staff was shaped like a coba, it's mouth open, ready to strike. After him stood a very strange looking man. He was dressed in what looked like grey robes, and he had yellow eyes. But where his hair should have been, was fire. Blue flames that licked and leaped in the strange light of the pit. Lastly, a very strange woman stood there. Her hair was white, and stuck up at odd angles. She had purple eye makeup on, and her lips were red. Her body was that of an octopus, her many tenticles gathered around her, their black scales glistening.

"All right, lets get this party started!" the man with the fire hair said, enthusiasticly. The woman held up a hand, to quiet him. She then looked right at Riku. Her eye brows arched, as if to say that she was in charge, and knew something Riku didn't.

Silently she touched her staff to the green light. It swirled and churned, until suddenly a scene appeared in the pit. It was Riku, his hand reaching to Sora, then being swallowed by the darkness. But the scene went on, it showed Sora shouting after Riku, then a strange weapon, like a key appearing in his hands. Riku heard the people around him draw in a sharp breath. Now Sora was running, fighting small creatures that rose up out of the ground. He ran into a cave, and there was a door inside.

Riku now gasped as he saw Kairi by the door, her eyes pleading with Sora. He gripped the edge of the pit, transfixed. The door burst open, a huge blast of air shot out. Kairi almost was gliding to Sora, but when she reached him, she disappeared. Sora was blown backward. And now Sora was fighting this monster, with a space shaped like a heart. It was pulled up into the black orb Riku had first seen, and then Sora was sucked in as well.

The light died, the scene went black. Riku stood there, his mind reeling. What had happened to him? There, on the island. He hadn't even thought about helping Sora, or finding Kairi. It was like the darkness had possesed him, made him change.

"Where is she!" He cried, looking suddenly at the woman. She laughed softly.

"Now now, anger does not become you."

"What happened to my home? My friends?"

"They're gone, scattered across the worlds..." the woman said softly, watching for Riku's reaction. "But you, you are stronger then them. You hold a power that lies dormant, waiting to be unleashed." She walked around, put her hands on Riku's shoulders. "Join us boy, use that power, and become one of us." Riku didn't know what to do. Truthfully, he was tempted. Whoever these people were, they were obviously very powerful. But what about Kairi? And Sora?

"I...I can't...I have to find my friends." He said, backing away from the pit, from them. The woman simply smiled.

"I can tell you this, they're not here. Believe me, if they were we would have them by now. And you have no way to get anywhere. You're trapped here, unless..." she trailed off, watching him.

"Unless I join you."

"Exactly."

Riku's mind spun, he had to find his friends. But it looked like the only way to do that was to join this woman, and her cohorts. He looked up, fire in his eyes.

"Alright,...I'll join you."

The woman smiled again, her yellow eyes glowing.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for commenting! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! There will be more to come soon!**_

**Chapter 3: Searching**

Riku felt a shiver run up his spine as the woman stared at him. He felt a knot in his stomach, realizing what he had done. But he had no other choice, if he wanted to find Kairi and Sora, he had to trust this strange group of people. Riku watched as the woman whispered something to the Hook Handed man. He nodded, then glanced at Riku.

"All right everyone, time to board!" His hook glinted viscously in the errie green light of the pit. Riku felt the woman's hand on his arm, gripping tight. She glanced at him, then propelled him ahead of her. Riku stumbled along, wondering where they were going. The group trudged through many dark, cold passages. Riku felt like he was wandering in circles. Finally, they came to an open area somewhere beneath the castle. Here, there was a grand ship docked, waiting. Riku could spot the Jolly Roger flying. He was then pushed on board, with everyone else.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." The woman answered softly. She motioned to the man with the staff, and he nodded. He placed the head of his staff on Riku's shoulder. Riku jumped, not expecting it. The open mouthed cobra seemed to glare at him with ruby eyes.

"Move." The man said, prodding him in the back. Riku had no choice but to do as he was told. They decended down below decks. The man shoved open a small wooden door. With one push Riku was flung inside. He clambered to his feet, running for the door.

"Wait!" But it was too late. The door slammed shut. He heard the sharp grating of a key in the lock. The man looked through the bars and grinned menacingly at Riku. Then he turned and strode away. "Why are you doing this!" Riku shouted, banging his fists on the door. But it was no use. He sighed in exasperation, leaning his back aganst the door.

There were two bunk beds in the room, sitting alongside one wall. Riku trudged over to them, lowering himself in the lower bed. He put his hands under his head and stared at the bottom of the bunk above him. "Sora...Kairi...where are you guys?" He whsipered to himself. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He wasn't sure he could trust these people. But it was the only chance he had of finding his friends.

He must have fallen asleep, becasue the next thing he knew someone was grabbing him roughly by the shoulders. He gasped as his head hit the upper bunk as someone yanked him to his feet. He felt cold steel touch his face, and his eyes snapped open. He was staring into the face of the Hook Handed Man.

"Get a move on boy, this isn't a pleasure cruise." Riku stumbled out the door, and up onto the main deck. They were floating outside a pair of huge double doors. A small pathway extended out to the ship for them to walk on. Riku's eyes widened as he realized what this was. Another world, this was the gateway to a different world. Riku jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Now it was the woman with the staff. Maleficent, as he had heard many of the others call her.

"There is something of great importance to me inside that world. I want you to retrive it for me." Riku looked up at her questioningly. What did she mean? "There is a girl inside, locked in a cage. One of our own has kept her detained. You will find her and bring her to me. Use force if nessicary."

"And what do I get out of this?" Maleficent smiled, a cruel turning up of her mouth.

"If you do the job right, you may be able to find the whereabouts of your young friends." Riku's eyes widened. They knew where Kairi and Sora were? He clenched his hands into fists. But he agreed to go along with Maleficent's plan.

He stole quickly into the world. There were great green hedges all around, and odd looking sentries guarded the door ways. They looked like living cards. Riku shook off his curiosity and kept gong. He had no idea where he was supposed to start looking for this girl. He decided to climb one of the hedges and see if he could spot her from there.

As he reached the top, a commotion caught his attention. Moving swiftly across the hedge, he looked out over a large court. A woman dressed in red, white, and black, with a crown on her head barked orders to the cards.

"Get them! Off with their heads!" Riku looked towards where she was pointing, and gasped. Sora was down there! He and two others were fighting the cards, trying to break through to the queen. Suddenly a large tower appeared, and Sora leaped towards it. The strange key flashing in the sun. Riku looked towards the queen, and noticed a golden cage hanging high above the ground. He raced across the tops of the hedges, being careful not to be seen by anyone. When he finally reached the cage, he was panting.

"Who...who's there?" A frightened voice asked from inside the dark cage. Riku peered in, and saw a girl in a blue dress, with long blond hair, backed aganst the far wall. Riku fished in his pocket for the small black key Maleficent had provided him with. He shoved it into the lock and turned. There was a small click, and the door sprung open.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing the young girl's hand. She screamed as he pulled her out of the cage. Riku clamped his other hand over her mouth. "Be quiet! I'm trying to get you out of here!" Shd gave a frightened nod, and he let her go. Riku pulled her along with him over the hedges. As they came to the edge of one, he heard a great explosion. He looked behind him and saw that Sora had defeated the strange tower. The cards shuddered and fell still. The queen pulled a lever, and the golden cage was lowred. Sora ran to it, and as it spun around, Riku saw Sora step back. He had seen it was empty. Riku vaguely heard the queen yelling for the guards to find the girl. Riku's foot slipped from atop the hedge,and he fell, pulling the girl with him. As he hit the ground a strange, black circle appeared in the grass. Maleficent's voice filled his head.

"Bring her to me." Riku grabbed the girl's hand, and pulled her to him as the darkness enclosed them both. He felt her shudder and open her mouth to scream as the blackness cast an errie purple light around them. He put his hand over her mouth again and looked up, trying to see Sora. But then the blackness swallowed them.

Suddenly he was back on the ship, in his bunk. He lay sprawled on the floor, the black circle fading into nothing. Maleficent's voice spoke to him from the other side of the door.

"Well done." Her yellow eyes were huge, then she turned and walked away. Riku didn't bother to call after her. She wouldn't let him out until she needed him again. Riku sank back aganst the wall. He put his head in his hands. Would he ever find his friends? And why did Maleficent need that girl? He felt bad about rescuing her, then turning her over to Maleficent's people.

A long time later, while Riku was staring at the ceiling, footsteps sounded outside his door. He looked over and saw the strange creature that looked like a bag outside his door. He opened it, and led Riku outside onto the upper deck. There Maleficent waited. The ship was floating ouside another door, with another path leading up to it.

"Come, we need to pick up a few things...and check the whereabouts of this...key." The gangplank was lowered, and they walked down onto the small pathway. As they came closer to the doors, Riku felt uneasy. He didn't like the way Maleficent's eyes had glimmered when she spoke of the "key." Could she have meant Sora? If she found him, would she hurt him?

Then the massive doors opened. As they stepped inside, Riku caught his breath. It was amazing. There were people everywhere. Massive steps lead up to a kind of plaza. Riku could see rooftops above some of the buildings. A large sign near the entrance read "Traverse Town" in large, playful letters. Maleficent steered him towards a small shop off to his left. She stopped him before he went inside, and handed him some munny.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you going in?" Maleficent glared down at him.

"I am not welcome here, it would be best for me to remain unseen." Riku eyed her suspicously, but finally nodded. There was nothing he could do. She told him what supplies they needed. Riku nodded again, then pushed on the door to the shop.

Inside it was small, but not cramped. A good sized counter ran along the side adjacent to the door. There were some tables and shelves along some of the other walls. Up a short flight of stairs was another door. This probably led outside on one of the upper levels. Riku was suprised to see that three kids were tending to the shop. They looked like young ducks, and triplets at that. One wore a blue shirt, one green, and the one at the counter, red. Riku quickly ignored their questions and purchased all that Maleficent had wanted. As he was about to leave, another person walked into the shop, the door swinging open. Riku saw out the corner of his eye a figure run by, it looked like it was carrying a weapon shaped like a key.

Riku lunged towards the door, pulling it open. He looked back and forth, up and down the street. But saw no one resembling Sora or the key. "Wha...?" He uttered, then turned back towards the ducks inside. The one in the green shirt was watching him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking towards his brothers.

"No...I just thought I saw...nevermind." Riku shook his head and then left the shop. He rounded a corner, thinking about Sora, when Maleficent appeared in front of him. He handed her the supplies, not really paying attention to the comments she made. But as she mentioned going back to the ship, Riku's head snapped up.

"No! We can't go back! Not yet!" Maleficent's gaze met Riku's. She stroked the green orb on top of her staff.

"And why is that?" She asked, a slight chil in her voice.

"Because...I think Sora's here! You told me you'd help me find my friends, we have to stay."

"Ahh...the keybalde master. Well, we certainly wouldn't want to back out of our bargin now would we?" Riku gulped, she had an odd look in her eyes. But he shook the feeling off. If Sora was here, Riku would find him. He turned and was walking towards the stairs when Maleficent's voice stopped him.

"Does he even want to be found?" Riku froze, turning slowly to face her.

"What do you mean? Of course he does!" But he couldn't keep the quiver out of his voice.

"He holds the key, he is the master of the Keyblade. Parhaps he has forgotten about you, fogotten everything except finding out what the Keybalde is for."

"Sora wouldn't do that! He's my friend, and no Keyblade is going to change that!" Riku shouted, then turned and ran up the stairs. He had to get away from her, away from her taunting, and that evil glow in her eyes. Sora wouldn't abandon him, would he? He certainly wouldn't abandon Kairi. But still, a nagging doubt kept eating away at his mind. Had Sora fogotten them?

Riku was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't see him until he was almost on top of him. Sora had been talking to a strangely dressed duck, and a dog like creature. He saw the dog's eyes widen as he saw Riku. Riku suddenly saw the Keyblade. Something inside him seemed to call to it, and oddly enough, it obeyed. The Keybalde disappeared from Sora's hands, and flew into Riku's.

"So this is the Keyblade?" He asked, holding it up and looking at it. It did indeed look like a key. Sora spun around and saw him. His mouth dropped open, but only for a moment.

"Hey, give it back!" Riku looked at him, suprised at the tone of his voice.

"Alright, alright, you don't need to get all upset." He tossed it to Sora, who caught it and slung it over his shoulder.

"Riku? Is it really you? I've been looking all over for you. Is Kairi..."

"She's not with me, but I've been looking for the both of you. Together we can find her, I know it."

"Really? Great! Oh, these are my friends, Donald and Goofy. Wait 'till you see our ship! It's got this awesome rocket and..."

"He's not coming with us!" The duck named Donald cut him off.

"What? Come on, he's my friend!" Sora said, turning towards Donald and Goofy.

"We gotta find King Mickey!"

"But he can help!" Riku watched, a strange feeling building up inside him. The three of them looked so right together. Sora seemed to be fitting in just fine, especially with that Keyblade. And who was this King Mickey they were talking about? Sora had agreed to help them find their King, and was trying to find Kairi and him at the same time? Riku doubted that Sora could do both. Maybe Maleficent had been right. Maybe Sora really had abandoned them. Riku clenched his fists as the thoughts ran through his head. Well, Riku wasn't going to give up. He'd keep looking for Kairi, even if he had to do it on his own.

Without a word, he turned, and left. They hadn't even noticed he'd gone. Riku shook his head, how could Sora do this? Didn't they mean anything to him? Obviously not. Riku pounded his fist against a wall, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"You see?" Maleficent's voice echoed around him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "He has already made new friends, and forgotten about you." She said, as she and Riku watched Sora, Donald, and Goofy disappear into a house. He could see them talking to some more people inside. "Help us, and you will find what you seek..." She whispered. Riku turned his eyes away from Sora. They were hard, and determined. He nodded once. Yes, he would help Maleficent. If it meant finding Kairi, he would do anything. He was the only one left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the confusion, I accidentally posted two chapters at once last time. I decided to separate them just for organization's sake! **_

**Chapter 4: Jasmine**

Riku followed Maleficent back to the ship, feeling numb. It just wasn't like Sora to forget about his friends that way. Sure, Riku and Sora were a bit competitive with one another, but Riku still considered Sora his closest friend. Only the menacing click of his cabin door being locked brought Riku back to his senses.

If he was going to find Kairi, he had to go along with whatever Maleficent told him to do. But there wasn't a garantee that Maleficent would even tell him where Kairi was. So, no matter where he may be sent, he was going to keep his ears open for anything that might lead him in the right direction. It was a weak plan, but it was the only one he had.

Meanwhile, images of the Keyblade and Sora kept running through his mind. He had heard Maleficent say that the Keyblade was a very powerful weapon. That she needed it somehow, to help her acheive her final goal. Whatever that goal may be, Riku didn't know for certain. He had heard something about a door, and mention of a princess. But Maleficent had also said the Keyblade Master was of a strong heart. So strong, that the Keyblade was drawn to it. Riku felt a twinge of jealosy in his stomach when he thought of it. What did Sora have that Riku didn't? Wasn't his heart just as strong, maybe even stronger than his friend's?

Some time later, just as he was drifting off, he heard the faint whisper of voices just outside his doorway. He lifted his head, and could see two faint shadows on the wall. As they moved closer, Riku closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He recognized the two speakers as Maleficent, and the man with the turban, Jafar.

"Do you really think it's wise...trusting the boy to do so important a task?" His voice was low and smooth, as if he could convince anyone of beliveing anything.

"He has great potential, and I'm sure that he would do anything to save his friends."

"Have you found the girl? The one he's seeking?"

"Yes, we have discovered her location, I shall be sending a few of the others to fetch her soon enough, but first...we must capture Jasmine."

"Leave it to me, the Princess will not be hard to aprehend, though the street rat may raise a problem."

"You have your orders if the Keyblade Master should turn up."

"Certainly, I will dispose of him if he should make that mistake."

Their voices were fading now, as they moved past Riku's door and further into the ship. Riku willed his heartbeat to slow as the conversation registered in his brain. So they were looking for a princess...Jasmine. Was that the 'task' that Jafar had spoken of? Would Riku have to go and capture this Jasmine, and bring her back to Maleficent? Would Sora come and try and to stop him? If he did, Jafar would kill him. Riku felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought. Something else that Maleficent had said hit him full force.

Kairi. She knew where Kairi was. She was going to send someone to get her. Riku wondered who she'd send. He knew Maleficent was too smart to pick Riku for the job. She knew that Riku would try and escape from her the minute he found Kairi. But this news gave him hope. She was still alive, and sooner or later, he would find her. They would get through this together.

Riku tossed and turned on the small bunk, the confusing thoughts running thorugh his head. While the ship sailed on into the night. He dreamed of Kairi, she was beckoning to him, calling his name. Riku could see her, just ahead of him. He stepped towards her, reaching out. But then she seemed farther away than before. He kept moving. No matter how far he went, or how fast he moved, she was always sinking back. Just out of reach.

When Riku woke up, he realized the ship had stopped moving. Though they seemed to be traveling between the worlds, the ship still rocked as though it were on water. As he put his feet on the floor, he heard the key turn in the lock, and this time, the man with flames for hair escorted him away. Riku moved to the door. The man put one hand on his shoulder, his long, thin fingers digging into Riku's skin. He propelled him up to a larger cabin closer to the front. Maleficent's quarters.

As Riku stepped inside, her saw her seated near the far wall. Her green-yellow eyes watching him intently. He didn't like the way her mouth turned up at the corners as he sat opposite of her.

"Well my boy, I am greatly pleased with the sucess of the last earrend I sent you on. So, I have another task for you. It seems that Jafar is taking longer than nessicary to obtain a certain...princess. Out there is the city of Agrabah." She said pointing out of the window between them. Riku could see sand, streatching forever across the land. But he could also see the gates to a large city opening up to him. "Go into the desert beside the city, there you will find the Cave of Wonders. I want you to find the Princess Jasmine, and bring her to me." She pressed a very small, black bead into his hand. "Use this if she does not come willingly."

Riku took the bead, and placed it in his pocket, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. Maleficent grinned as she saw his discomfort. "Don't worry, it will not harm her."

"What about Jafar?"

Maleficent's eyes gleamed brighter. "Leave him."

Sometime later, Riku found himself in the scorching desert of Agrabah. The wind kept whipping around, picking up the fine grains of sand, which swept at Riku's face. He had walked for a long time, and still had not found any Cave of Wonders. He didn't even know what it looked like. Riku paused for a moment, sitting down to rest. He wanted to know what Maleficent needed from all these princesses. For that was who she was after. Just before he left, Riku saw Hook and Hades, the man with the fire hair, bring two other princesses aboard.

The first had skin so fair, it was almost chalk white. But her black hair and ruby lips stood out on her face. The other was taller, with long golden hair as bright as the dawn. Riku had tried to speak to them, but could not get close enough. The princess with the golden hair had looked back at him, only for a moment. But her sad blue eyes pleaded with him to help her. They had been lead belowdecks, and Riku hadn't been able to see where they were imprisoned. He knew they were probably with the other girl he had captured for Maleficent. He wondered if she was a Princess too. For he had heard Jafar mention that they needed all the princesses, or their goal would never be reached.

As Riku pondered these things, a small tremor shook the sand beneth him. He got up, and listened for a moment. All was still. He jogged a short distance, and stopped. There, in the middle of a low depresson in the sand, was a cave. But not just any cave, it looked like a Tiger's head. It's yellow eyes seemed almost alive.

"The Cave of Wonders." Riku whispered to himself. He ran down to it's entrance, and looked in. There was an abundance of steps leading downward, to what, Riku didn't know. He took a deep breath, and stepped into the cave. As he made his way down the stairs, he got the oddest sensation that the Tiger was actually breathing. As he rounded a corner, all thoughts and questions were washed away.

Gold. The cave was full of it. It was everywhere, piled against pillars, mounds heaped almost to the ceiling. As Riku went further into the cave, he noticed an opening beside one of the grander pillars in the room. He hurried over to it, and saw some narrow steps leading downwards. Riku took a deep breath, and began to climb.

As he got closer to the bottom, he could hear voices, and loud crashes. It sounded like a battle. As Riku finally neared the bottom, he could see he was in a large, circular room. A huge hole had opened up in the center of the room, and he could hear Jafar's voice resound through the room.

"I am an All Powerful Genie!" He screamed, and Riku could hear a large explosion. As he made his way across the edge of the room, he noticed something else. A young woman was lying on the floor, motionless. Her long black hair was splayed on the stones, and the turquise outfit she wore complimented her dark skin. This must be Jasmine, Riku thought, spying a turquise band around her head.

As he came nearer, Jasmine stirred. She sat up suddenly, clutching her chest. As she looked around, her huge black eyes became worried.

"Aladdin?" She called out, hurring over to the side of the hole. Riku could hear her draw a breath. "Oh no, Sora too?" Riku's eyes widened. Sora was down there? Then Jafar would surely kill him. Just as Riku was about to run out of the shadows and leap into the hole he heard Jafar scream. Not on triumph, but in agony, in pain. He could see a deep red light spill from the hole, and one final cry from Jafar. Then all was silent.

At last, Riku caught a faint echo of Sora's voice, cheering. He was alive. But oddly, Riku wasn't sure if he was happy about it. He clenched his fists, and moved silently behind the princess. His foot kicked a small pebble, and sent it skitting across the floor. Jasmine turned, and gasped when she saw him.

Before she could scream, Riku had thrown the small, black bead that Maleficent had given him at Jasmine. A dark purple mist broke from within the bead, enveloping the princess. Riku stepped backward, his shirt over his nose. He could hear Jasmine caughing. Then, the mist cleared. She lay still, her feet just over the edge of the pit. Riku felt her neck, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse. She was alive, just unconcious.

Quickly, Riku gently lifted the Princess in his arms, putting her over his shoulder. He noticed another door that lead out of the circular room. He opted for that door rather than climbing up the narrow stairs. He hurried out of the room, and was soon in the desert again. He was very tired now, having to carry Jasmine the entire way. Finally, after a long time, he saw the ship. He put on one last burst of energy, and hurried to the ship. As he climbed the gangplank, Hook appeared, a smile on his face.

"So, you have succeeded. Good. Take her down with the others, the last cell on the left." Riku simply nodded. He didn't have the energy to say anything. As he came to the cell, he noticed the woman that looked like an Octopus standing guard outside. She sneered at him, then opened the door.

When Riku stepped insde, it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. Then he heard a stiffled gasp from his left. The blond haired girl he had captured stared at Jasmine, hands over her mouth.

"It's alright, she's not dead." He said, as he made his way over to the single cot within the room. He gently laid Jasmine there, then turned to see the other two princesses staring at him. Finally, the one with the snowy skin came a step closer to him.

"Why? You are not one of them, I can tell. You were not meant to do these things."

"I...well..." But Riku was at a loss for words. How could he explain what he was doing?

"Your heart is troubled." The golden haired one said. "Do not give in to the darkness, it will be your undoing." Riku looked at her a moment, searching her face. Then he turned and ran out of the room. He didn't stop until he was inside his own bunk. He ran his hands down his face. Why was he doing this? He didn't want to kiddnap these girls, he only wanted to find Kairi.

A faint laughter sounded from outside his door. There stood Maleficent, glaring down at him.

"Well, you have proven yourself worthy boy. Come." She said, beckoning him with her hand. "There is something you will want to see." Riku followed her, a bit aprehensively. What was she up to? But before he could try and ask her anything, she had stopped outside a small storage room. As she opened the door, a green circle appeared on the floor. Without a word, she had grasped Riku's arm, and stepped into it. At first all was green, and hazy, then Riku saw that they were back in the castle.

"How?...What...?" Maleficent held up a hand to quiet him.

"Your questions will do no good boy. Now, come here." Riku realized that they were in the room with the pit. Maleficent touched her staff to the stones making up the edge of the pit. The same green mist seemed to fill the pit. Slowly, a figure could be seen through the mist. As Maleficent waved her staff one final time, the figure came into focus. Riku gasped, leaning forward as if he could reach within the mist and grab the person shown in it.

"Kairi." Riku whispered, his eyes never straying from her form, flickering in the mist. But something was wrong. Kairi was lying on her back, her eyes closed, not moving. "But...what's wrong with her? She's not hurt is she?" Maleficent's eyes glowed before she answered him.

"She is still alive, if that is what you want to call it. Her heart has been stolen by the heartless. She is not dead...yet...for some reason she has not disappeared or become a Heartless herself like the others. " Riku couldn't take his eyes off of her still form. She was alive...and he knew that soon, they would find her.

Maleficent watched him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Her long fingers stroked the green orb on the end of her staff.

"I need you to accomplish one more task for me before we can bring her here."

"What? Tell me." Riku whispered, watching as the image of Kairi slowly faded, and the green mist dispersed throughout the room. He looked up at Maleficent, waiting for her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Whale**

A sharp cry echoed in the vast room, causing Riku to jump. A large Raven soared past his head, landing lightly on Maleficent's shoulder. She stroked its ebony head with one long finger, turning away from the pit.

"There is someone else I want you to bring to me…someone who is very….different than the others that we have obtained."

Riku watched silently as Maleficent circled around the pit, her staff still glowing slightly in the darkness.

"I need you to bring me a puppet, a wooden boy, Pinocchio. His father is a simple carpenter, and yet, this…..toy has come to life, and I have been informed that his heart…well, his heart may become something of great use to me….and to you as well."

"What do you mean?"

"It is very strange, a puppet possessing a heart. What is even more strange is the heartless' interest in him. His heart may be the key to freeing the girl."

"Kairi?"

Riku's mind spun, a strange feeling settling into his stomach. But then he thought of Kairi, thought of her never getting her heart back, and he clenched his fists, resigned.

"Where do I find him?"

Maleficent grinned maliciously at him once more, than waved her hand over the green sphere on her staff. Within the sphere, Riku could just make out a shape…

"That, my dear boy," Maleficent began, pointing with one finger the huge whale that had appeared within the orb, "is where you will go."

Riku slowly opened his eyes, shaking his head and sitting up. He took a deep breath as the room slowly stopped spinning and came into focus in front of his eyes. He remembered being thrown overboard, remembered hurling towards the whale's mouth and then…nothing.

Riku stood up, taking a look at his surroundings. Everything was a dark purplish color, and he didn't want to think about what he might be standing on.

Riku heard a voice from somewhere off to his right and he headed in the direction of the noise. As he rounded a corner he suddenly saw a short figure come into his view. It had the look of a young boy, but as Riku came closer he realized that this boy was made entirely out of wood.

_Pinocchio._

Suddenly the puppet spotted Riku, and Riku couldn't help but smirk as Pinocchio jumped backwards away from him. Was he really that intimidating?

"Hello there."

"Wh..who are you?"

"I'm a…friend. I know the way out of this monster, all you have to do is follow me."

"But…what about my father?"

"We'll come back for him, but for now I need you to come with me."

"No! I won't leave without my father!"

Riku rolled his eyes as Pinocchio dashed behind a large object near the wall of the room they were in, trying to hide. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming their way and ducked into the shadows just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy came into view and spotted Pinocchio.

"What are you doing? Come on, let's go back." Sora extended his hand toward the puppet. Goofy spoke next, kneeling down next to Pinocchio,

"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you."

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!"

Riku smirked at Sora's irritated tone. He stepped out of the shadows now, his eyes on Sora as he spoke.

"But Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"

He saw Sora's eyes widen,

"Riku? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Just playing with Pinocchio."

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi, did you find her?"

Riku clenched his fist, thinking of Kairi on the ship, her heart gone.

"Maybe. Catch me and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

Quick as a flash Riku darted off down another passageway. He heard the others give chase and dove off to the side into a narrower, more hidden path. As he came to a halt he heard Maleficent's cold voice behind him, though he had not noticed her standing there before.

"Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all."

"I don't care about him," Though Riku could hear that he sounded untruthful,

"I was just messing with him a little."

"Oh really?" Riku tensed slightly as he felt Maleficent's heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it."

Riku jerked his shoulder free of her grasp, stalking a few steps away from her.

"Mind your own business."

He heard a slight whoosh as she disappeared in green fog, looking up in time to see first Pinocchio, then Sora come running out of a small hole into the room he was standing in.

"Riku, what's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Do you realize what you're doing?"

"I was about as you the same thing Sora." Riku responded, turning to face his old friend.

"You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

There was a moment's silence between the two of them, and Riku could feel the tension in the air until Sora answered him.

"I do."

All of sudden they both heard Pinocchio scream, and Riku realized that he hadn't been keeping an eye on him. As they both took off into another chamber Riku put on a burst of speed, coming to a halt as he saw why Pinocchio had shouted. He was trapped within a giant, cage-like Heartless. Riku looked over at Sora, and for a moment it felt like they were back on the island. Friends.

"You up for this?"

"No problem. Let's do it!"

They both flung themselves into battle, Sora using his Keyblade and Riku using a strange wing-like weapon that Maleicent had provided for him. Soon, after a dizzying array of blows and defenses, the giant cage shuddered and was still.

Riku leaped onto it, prying open its jaws and lifting the now unconscious puppet from the Heartless.

Riku heard footsteps and turned to see an older man running into the room, his eyes wide with worry when he saw Riku holding Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!"

Riku simply glared at the man, leaping off of the Heartless and facing the group who confronted him.

"Sorry old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!"

Riku took a moment to regard the strange wooden figure he held in his arms. He thought back to what Maleficent had told him about Pinocchio.

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait a minute!" Sora cried, taking a step toward Riku, "Are you talking about Kairi?"

Riku hardened as he glared at Sora, tightening his grip on Pinocchio.

"What do you care about her?"

"Let Pinocchio go!" Donald cried, waving his staff in what seemed to be a menacing manner.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless. Maybe he holds the key to helping Kairi." He looked up, locking eyes with Sora and feeling a faint smile cross his lips.

"How about it Sora? Let's join forces to save Kairi. We can do it together." He reached his hand out to Sora, a faint feeling of hope stirring inside him. Surely together they would be able to save Kairi.

Sora looked down at the Keyblade, then to Riku's surprise he took a step back and crouched down, gripping the hilt of the Keyblade in a fighting stance.

"What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience."

"Conscience?"

Riku took a deep breath as he set Pinocchio down on the ground as he felt that tiny flicker of hope fade and snuff itself out.

"It may be small, and you might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. It's telling me you're on the wrong side!"

Riku's voice was ice as he addressed Sora again.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Suddenly something behind him exploded, and both Riku and Pinocchio were thrown forward. Riku looked back to see another giant Heartless standing in the cavern and he could see Sora begin to battle it along with the others.

Riku cursed as he realized Pinocchio had disappeared. Through all the noise and confusion Riku pulled a small, flat stone from his pocket. As it exploded and green smoke surrounded him, he made eye contact with Sora. Then he was gone.


End file.
